


Euphoria

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: A follower shows his devotion to his god.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/gifts).



> Written in response to a prompt~

Aeron had been awaiting this day his whole life, and now that it was here his heart was fluttering with anticipation and anxiety. Others had been rejected in the past, and he feared the wrath that would be directed towards his people more than what would happen to himself. Their god, the beautiful and capricious creature that awaited him inside the dwelling, held sway over every aspect of their lives. If Aeron failed to please him, he would make their lives hell for the next few years, until a suitable replacement could be trained.

But he had been trained for this day, and he was everything their god desired. The right mix of features, the right skills, and most importantly, he was pure. There were whispered legends of a tribute who had been tainted by one of the priests, spoken of only as a warning. But Aeron was as pure as he could be, he had never experienced that breed of physical pleasure, not even from his own hands. With luck, his god would change that. 

He held himself proud as he waited outside, clothed in the finest silk robes, his long hair decorated with jewels. He was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, but standing here, waiting, he wondered if it was enough.

His breath caught as he saw the door opening, revealing what appeared to be another human man. But at the same time it was obvious he was not. He was far too beautiful, such perfection could not be achieved by a mere mortal, certainly. Aeron felt the fluttering in his chest turn suddenly into a painful tug of adoration and love as he saw him, and for a short moment he was rendered speechless.

His training kept him from being stuck, and he moved into a deep bow, heart yearning the instant his eyes left the god’s face. “I am your Tribute, o gracious one.” He straightened, getting a glance of golden, piercing eyes before he lowered his gaze, even that small glimpse sending a shock through him. “I am at your mercy, Lord, I pray that you find me sufficient.”

Silence stretched, and he could feel those eyes on him, measuring his worth, and he resisted the urge to shift and fidget. He would not allow his anxiety to ruin this moment. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a voice, golden and warm.

“Remove the robe.”

His heart soared, and he quickly and gracefully undid the fastenings of his robe, dropping it to the ground beneath him. He was naked beneath, aside from the jewelery that adorned his frame. It hid nothing, and he felt no shame, not standing in front of the one he had been trained to please. Only the remaining fear that he would be cast aside. The moment seemed to stretch for eternity, but eventually the god spoke again.

“Come.”

The burst of joy he felt made him feel dizzy for a moment. He had been accepted! The god turned, and Aeron stepped after him, entering where few mortals ever went, only the Tributes that had come before him.

The dwelling was the essence of luxury, decorated with furniture made from only the finest materials and construction. He marveled as he was led through it, but his attention never strayed long from his god.

Soon enough, in a room that was obviously for rest, covered in cushions and silk, the god stopped, turning to face him again. Again, out of respect, his eyes dropped. But it seemed the man before him had a different plan. A finger came to tilt his head back up, until their eyes met, and he was lost in the wonder of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was real, or if it was the flickering candle-light, but the golden orbs appeared to be in motion, shifting like a liquid. 

His god smiled at him, for him, and he knew he was where he was meant to be. This was where he belonged, now and forever. Or at least, for as long as he was desired, but the thought of his eventual end was swamped by the love he felt now.

Wordlessly, he was directed onto his knees, and he went willingly, staring up in open admiration. From this angle he could see his whole body, even though his eyes never left his face. His long, black hair, bronze skin, a physique that not even the strongest warriors could possibly match. There was no hint of imperfection anywhere.

His eyes were finally drawn away as his god moved to remove the beautifully ornate skirt that hung from his hips. It was dropped carelessly, as if he didn’t care in the slightest for the worth of the clothing. And why would he? Even if it was beautiful, expensive, it must mean nothing to a god. 

The thoughts were dispelled from Aeron’s brain as he saw what lay beneath. The man’s hardening cock was large, bigger by far than his own, and his eyes widened at the sight. It was as beautiful as everything else about him.

A hand cupped the back of his head, guiding him forward, and he moved gladly, his body responding to the chance to finally touch him. 

“Show me your devotion.”

The words sent a thrill through his spine. This was his chance to prove he belonged. He had trained for this, though it had been difficult to do so using only facsimile’s. Touching another human in this manner would have made him impure, but practicing on objects kept his purity intact while giving him the skills he would need.

One hand reached up, stroking the cock before him to fullness. Then he closed the distance, slipping his mouth around it, letting his tongue slide across the tip. There was a taste there that he had never expected. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was new, and he reveled in it. 

He lingered there for a few moments, letting his tongue explore this new thing, before beginning to move deeper, bobbing his head as he had been instructed. He looked upwards and saw those piercing eyes watching him closely, there was no indication if he was doing well, aside from what looked like hunger. It gave him another thrill, and his breath came a little faster as he began to put in more effort.

His hand returned to the base, fondling the soft skin, marveling at the hardness beneath it. He found his body responding in kind, and soon his own cock was throbbing insistently, but he would not risk touching it. He existed for the pleasure of his god, and he would live up to that expectation.

It was hard to know that he was making any progress, but there was something in those golden eyes that encouraged him to keep going. So he put his soul into it, sinking deeper with each movement, until eventually it was pressing against the back of his throat.

He was startled by the hand on his head tightening into a grip in his hair, and he felt it pushing him further forward. He understood what was desired of him, and he swallowed. It was incredibly tight, he was bigger than anything he’d tried with this in the past, but it fit. He slid down to the base, his throat aching as it stretched to accommodate the thickness.

And his god was smiling down at him again. Joy soared through his chest, and he began to move, eliciting the first few moans from the god as he pulled back, then pushed forward again. His hands moved to the god’s hips, touching him cautiously, as if still not sure he was allowed to. He moved them upwards slowly, as if in supplication.

He knew, now, that he was making progress. He could see the pleasure written on the man’s face. As he warmed to the act, he began to move his head faster, taking short breaths every few thrusts. The feeling was strangely euphoric as he found a rhythm, settling into what was almost another state of consciousness.

He was taken out of his reverie when the hand on his head gripped tighter, and his only warning was a slight shift if the god’s body before he took control. Aeron conceded his control immediately, opening himself to the god’s whims. 

The pace built until the man was thrusting into him with abandon, and it ached but at the same time it was so wonderful. He began to feel a little dizzy, it was harder to catch snatches of breath with this pace, but even if it felt like he would pass out from lack of air, he would go willingly. Even if he died he would go knowing he had brought pleasure to his god.

He was dazed when he was finally pulled back, until only the tip was in his mouth. For a moment he worried that he’d done something wrong, that his god was displeased with his performance, but a moment later his mouth filled with a hot, thick liquid. It came in jet after jet, slowly but surely filling him with the strange new taste. He swallowed it eagerly, licking his god clean so that none of his seed would be wasted. 

When the god finally pulled himself free of his mouth he felt a distinct loss, but at the same time he felt warm and giddy. He had been accepted, the proof of that fact was settling within him, and as he looked up into those warm, golden eyes, he saw affection. This was his home now, and he would be this god’s willing servant for as long as he lived.


End file.
